


Leo and Ren's Kinktober 2020

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [59]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Couch Sex, Creampie, F/M, Gods and Goddesses, Intimacy, Language of Flowers, Lingerie, Peeping, Riding, Rituals, Semi-Public Sex, They're Bad Friends, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Our resident assholes, Leo and Ren, getting down and dirty for a solid 31 days. Tags will be added and updated with each entry._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Timelines [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/728796
Kudos: 11





	1. Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOOOOOOW. I'm over a week late on kinktober, I know! I forgot it was October until two days ago honestly. But that's okay. I can always catch up. And if I don't catch up, then fuck it, you'll get kinktober all the way into November. 
> 
> Most of these prompts are also from various 2019 Kinktober entries, but like, fuck it, you know? I'm grown. I can do what I want.
> 
> #NoBetasWeDieLikeMen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Lingerie** : underwear, sleepwear, and other items of intimate apparel typically worn by women.

Renee has more lingerie than she knows what to do with. It's almost a compulsion to buy it, if she's being honest. Being on the 'plus size' end of things makes it a bit harder to find things that actually fit. When she finds anything that suits her fancy however, it shows up on their porch in two to four weeks' time. Every time a new item finds its way into their closet, Leo rolls his eyes at her. It's funny though, she never hears him complain about the show he gets in the evening every time a package appears.

She owns a fairly wide variety of things. Simple bra and pantie sets, of course. There are tons of those. Lacy negligees, see-through babydoll dresses. She also owns an unholy amount of corsets for a woman her size. Then there's the sets more suited for bondage that come with blindfolds, gags. Those don't come out often enough for her tastes.

There a few favorites that get re-worn on occasion. Her favorite is a simple little red thing, a bralette that can barely contain her breasts with those barely-attached halter sleeves. She hates the sleeves, but there would be no holding the top up otherwise. The thong leaves nothing to the imagination. The sheer lace holds tight to her skin, conforms to each of her curves. Paired with a pair of red pumps? She could be a pinup model. Ren likes to put that set on and send him pictures while he's at work.

Another favorite is the leather corset. It's a black faux-leather, laces up both sides and buttons at the crotch like a bodysuit. It takes an eternity to lace up and half the time she ends up chunking it back into the closet in favor of something a little easier to manage. But whenever she manages to lace the damn thing, she looks a picture. Usually she'll pull out a pair of sheer black stockings and throw those on as well.

It seems to be a favorite of Leo's. He always eyes her with a look of hunger, his eyes unabashedly roaming her body as she smiles mischievously, retreating back towards their room while he advances. Leo's usually naked by the time he reaches their door, grabbing her with both hands as soon as she's in touching range. He hates the texture but he still feels her up, grasps at her ass and grinds himself against her. Of course, once he's had his fill, he practically rips all of it off of her. Well, _almost_ all of it.

"Leave the stocking on," he murmurs every time, without fail.

Renee is a connoisseur of lingerie. And while Leo appreciates it, it always end up on the floor within twenty minutes because he prefers his bare skin against her own. He's not much interested in it past the aesthetics.

It makes the surprise that much sweeter when she finds him lounged out on their bed, dressed up for her.

She recognizes the robe. She's seen it in the closet a few times, unworn, tags still attached. Simple black satin trimmed with gold, soft to the touch and complimentary in color. It's flowed out across the bed now, loosely draped around Leo's broad shoulders. The only thing he's got on under it is a matching pair of satin boxers. He's hard, lazily palming himself while she stares. His cock twitches in the tight satin, and from her spot in the doorway, she can see the dark stain where his cock has obviously been leaking.

Leo tilts his head, his long, elegant braid shifting as he does. He blinks slowly, his dark eyes looking her over as she stalls in the doorway, and- is that eyeliner he's wearing?

"I was wondering when you were coming home," he says, giving himself a squeeze. "I've been waiting quite a while for you."

Renee swallows, saying nothing.

He lets his head fall back against the pillow, his eyes closing once more. His hand closes around the hard shape of his cock, gently stroking himself with slow, long-practiced motions. Soft, breathy moans escape his parted lips. His hips involuntarily push into the motions and Renee wonders just how much restraint it's taking for him to not stuff a hand down the boxers and touch himself properly.

Warm brown eyes crack open to meet her own green ones. A dark brow goes up and he shifts, spreading his thighs a bit. "Are you going to keep me waiting longer?"

Fuck. She's just been standing here, staring dumbly while her husband lays there in lingerie, very clearly ready for attention. Nodding, she dumps her purse on the floor and doesn't even bother to close the door. He smiles into the first kiss they share and drags her down on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely a tease for ending the first entry without an actual sex scene and I'm not sorry.
> 
> There's sex to come, _I promise._ Next chapter. I swear.


	2. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ritual** : a religious or solemn ceremony consisting of a series of actions performed according to a prescribed order.

Ren paces her living room, cheeks flushed as she avoids looking at the very handsome, very naked stranger smugly lounging on her sofa. He's probably still got that cocky look on his face.

"This was supposed to be a cleansing ritual," she explains for the fifth time, still not looking at him.

A soft, amused sound comes from the stranger. "Whoever gave you instructions fucked up. Spectacularly, might I add. Instead of... ah, removing negative energy, you said? Instead of that, you summoned a nature god. " From the corner of her eye, she sees him gesture toward the still-smoldering flowers resting on a stone plate on top of the coffee table. "For a specific purpose, at that."

She burned the sage that was harvested from a friend's garden. She mixed the red and pink rose petals, the coriander, the dried jonquil, lit them and burned them as best she was able while murmuring the bullshit chant in a language she doesn't understand. Instead of removing whatever negative energy that has been plaguing her home, a man appeared in her living room. A man without an ounce of clothing, white daisies woven into his mass of black hair, and a surprised but amused expression.

"This was supposed to make my house feel better," she argues, looking carefully at his eyes and nothing else. "It was supposed to cleanse the energy in here, or get rid of whatever spirits have been fucking bothering me."

He sits up, an infuriatingly delighted look on his face. "You have no idea what you were saying during that chant, do you?" Gesturing towards the smoking petals, he continues, "And these? Do you even know what these are for?"

Ren huffs out a sigh. "For cleansing my fucking house, that's what."

He leans forward, lightly flicking a rose petal. "Desire, passion." The tip of his finger brushes a jonquil flower that never caught fire. "A request for reciprocated affection." He snuffs out a smoking coriander leaf with his fingertip. " _Lust_. You weren't given a cleansing ritual. You were given a ritual to summon me for the express purpose of, ah, hell. How do you mortals put it these days?" He scratches a temple, dislodging a daisy. He looks entirely too pleased. "For me to _fuck your brains out_ , so to speak. And unfortunately for you, I'm now obligated to stay until my purpose has been fulfilled."

"No, no. You're free. Go right ahead and go."

The god smiles. "Oh, it doesn't work like that, my dear. I'm stuck here until the deed is done."

_____

The god, who calls himself Leo, indeed doesn't leave. He relaxes back on her couch and abuses her Netflix the moment he figures out how to use the TV. He also refuses to wear any pants that she offers him.

"I'm a nature god," he tells her, throwing the gray sweats back at her. "There's nothing more natural than bare skin."

She considers calling the cops the first night, but Leo is quick to point out that he can shapeshift. Not only will she be wasting their time, she'll have to explain that the pot of daisies on her coffee table is really a shape-shifting nature god, honestly officers! She'll be lucky if she doesn't end up in a padded room for a few weeks.

On the third night, she throws a clipped cluster of hydrangeas into his lap after coming home from work. It's supposed to be a big 'fuck you', according to a flower language website she read while sitting bored at work. A rude way of calling someone frigid or heartless, though she hopes he'll understand it's more directed at herself. She doesn't want him.

But of course, he smiles wide as he cups the blooms in his hands. "Thank you."

"What? It- that's rude. Those are rude flowers!"

"They have dual meanings, my dear, on quite the opposite ends of things." Leo clasps the small bushel of flowers in his hands, closing down until there's only empty space between his palms. Starting at his roots, he brushes his hair back, smoothing down his already neat mane of black hair. Hydrangeas bloom alongside the daisies. "They can be rude as you intended, but they can also stand for heartfelt gratitude."

Ren huffs in annoyance. "Of-fucking-course they do."

_____

On the seventh night, she throws her shit down on the floor as soon as she's in the door. The various junk items in her purse rattle around as she shoves it out of the walkway, muttering under her breath. Leo glances up from- what is that, a fucking true crime documentary?- whatever he's watching, giving a soft greeting as she kicks her shoes off and tosses her jacket at the couch across the room.

He lets out a startled sound as she snatches the remote off of his belly, pausing what is _definitely_ a true crime documentary. Another sound escapes him, much more pleased as her lips collide with his own. His fingers tangle into her curls, keeping her close. Leo wastes no time delving his tongue into her mouth. Already, his dick has begun to wake up in anticipation.

"Change your mind?" he asks once she pulls away for air.

"Shut up." He's awarded another kiss and doesn't feel inclined to argue with her.

Leo tugs at her, urges her to seat herself on his lap. Her knees end up on either side of his hips, the edges of her skirt pooling around the two of them. He holds her in close, sliding a hand up the back of her shirt. She shivers when the runs a finger down her spine. Goosebumps rise on her skin.

He breaks the kiss this time, taking the hem of her shirt and helping her pull it off. With an appreciative hum, he darts out and latches on to one of her nipples. He hates the trend of bras, always has, and it's a treat to find she's not wearing one. Ren lets out a low moan, digging her fingertips into the couch as he lightly licks and sucks. Her breath hitches when the swaps to the other.

Once he's has his fill, Leo drags her back down to kiss him again. His cock twitches on his belly, achingly hard and desperate for attention. He arches his hips, expecting to rub against warm, damp cotton panties. Instead, he shudders as his cock slides through the wet, slick heat between her thighs. She makes an agreeable noise, digging her nails into the sofa on either side of his head.

"Why the change of heart?" he asks, watching her with half-lidded eyes. They find a tandem motion, sliding against one another.

"Shut up," she repeats, grinding herself down on his cock.

Ren rubs herself against the length of his dick, her breath catching and picking up as heat builds low in her belly. The friction is just enough, just _enough_ \- she trembles as it hits, an involuntary noise escaping as she hunches over him. Pulling herself away, she sits up on her knees to avoid over stimulation. He drags her face back in, kissing her once more. 

Lips trail down her throat, sucking a dark mark into her collar. He's more than happy to steady her as she strips the skirt off, pitching it somewhere across the room as he presses his face back into her breasts. He trades off between the two of them, slipping a hand down to slide two fingers into her. The heel of his hand grinds against her clitoris, and she whines, arching into the motion.

After he brings her off a second time, reveling in the feeling of her clamped down around his fingers, he reaches down to stroke himself. She does a remarkable job of holding herself up with her shaking thighs, and an even better job of raising herself up higher as he tries to press the tip in.

"I- condom," she says, grasping at the couch to steady herself. She hovers over him, just high enough to keep from going any further. "There are some in my purse."

"Latex condoms are, one, fucking awful, and two, not organic," he argues, stroking the head of his dick through her slick. He lines himself up again, but with the way she's sitting, she'll have to be the one to lower herself if she wants to do this. "I am a _nature god_. I do things the natural way, which includes fucking someone without a barrier in the way."

She grunts in irritation. Leo doesn't catch most of it, but she hisses a few insults under her breath. He's about to offer to conjure one up for her, though she may not like the material, but she doesn't wait. A low groan rumbles in his chest as she slowly slides down. He grasps at her hips hard enough to bruise as she doesn't stop, taking every bit of him until she's fully seated, their bodies flush together. Oh, _oh_ , he didn't think she would allow this.

" _This_ is what I wanted," he murmurs out, leaning up to bury his face between her breasts. He says something else, but it's too muffled for her to make out.

Ren wastes no time. She doesn't give him a chance to catch his breath, raising herself up only to drop herself fully back down onto his length. Nails dig into her hips as she sets a merciless pace. She has no doubt his hips are going to be bruised by the time she's finished with him.

The couch cushions squeak in protest as she rises and falls at a maddening speed, taking every inch of his cock over and over. He tries to keep up, match her speed, but lays back limp when she growls out that hes throwing off her rhythm. _So bossy_ , Leo thinks, smoothing his palms down her thighs.

He squeezes her legs, loosely thrusting up into her when she pauses to let her thighs rest. Her green eyes are dark in the bluish glow of the room, watching him intently as he works himself into her. Ren plants her hands on either side of his head, steadying herself before resuming her ruthless pace.

Working his fingers back into her hair, Leo pulls her in for a hot, messy kiss. She moans into his mouth as she lowers herself back down, grinding herself on his cock. He moans in return, feeling the low press of heat beginning to build. He's normally not so quick to go, but she's so fucking feisty, already has him worked up.

" _Leo_ ," she groans out, her voice quivering as her hips stall.

He shivers, feeling her tighten down around him. Did she- again? She must have, as she puts up no fight when he takes over and thrusts up into her. Low, needy sounds leave her lips. He gives just as viciously as he got, holding her firm as he thrusts up into her, chasing his own gratification without giving her a chance to recover. From the sound of it, she's undoubtedly enjoying it.

Breathing out her name, he quickens his thrusting as much as he dares. Enough to get him there, but hopefully not enough to hurt her. It's not going to take him much longer to get there he thinks, feeling the heat build. She grips at his shoulders, his name leaving her mouth once more.

Leo holds her tight enough to draw a squeak of pain, shoving his hips up as she brings herself down. He shudders, swallowing hard as the orgasm hits. Each pulse into her tight heat is like ecstasy, drawing soft moans from him as the aftershocks wash through him. He grinds up into her, drawing out every last bit of his own pleasure.

Eventually the stimulation becomes too much and he urges her off, uncaring of the semen dripping out of her and straight down onto his belly. Leo lets out a soft sound, his head thumping back against the arm of the couch.

"I guess pulling out isn't natural either?" she asks, irritation lacing her tone.

"It's natural," he breathes out, a blissed smile on his face. "Natural, but no fun."

_____

He proves to be gone in the morning, thankfully, but both her front and back yard are covered in white daisies that seem to have sprouted overnight.


	3. Bath/Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bath** : an act or process of immersing and washing one's body in a large container of water

One of the things that Leo likes best about this house is that it's his own design. He may not have built it with his own two hands, but every specification was his plan all the way down to the electrical outlets and the baseboards. It was pieced together with every appliance and piece of furniture in mind, and it all comes together quite nicely, if he says so himself.

One of his favorite features is the master bathroom. He could wax poetics about the marble countertops, the spacious walk-in closet big enough to sleep in. Big enough even for a man his size, he knows that for a fact after passing out drunk in there once. Even the waterfall shower is a particularly interesting facet. 

But the tub takes the cake. It's a pretty black and white thing, clawfooted and built big enough for him to submerge his entire six feet of height if he so chooses. It's a treat to come home from work and shed all of his clothing, put his hair up, and relax back into a tub big enough to fit his body. A handful of epsom salts, a splash of milk and honey bubble bath? The perfect combination after a long day. Leo often soaks for an hour or more, and has fallen asleep more times than he's willing to admit.

It's even big enough to fit both Renee and himself, whenever he manages to coax her into joining him. She puts her hair into a matching bun and relaxes back against him, soaking in the warmth and the softness of his skin. Usually they end up scrolling through their phones, chatting to each other until the water gets cold. Other nights, rare nights, they might have sex. It's mostly phone time if he manages to persuade her into the tub with him.

Tonight is one of the other rare nights.

They're both aware of the water sloshing out of the tub, but can't bring themselves to care at the moment. Ren grips the edge of the tub behind him. Her breath comes in stutters against his neck, making his hands tighten that much more on her hips.

"Leo," she breathes out, pressing a wet kiss to his throat. " _Leo_."

He slides a dripping hand up to the center of her back, brushes his lips against her lightly freckled shoulder. The soft scent of her rosy perfume is almost maddening as he brushes his nose against her throat, his breathing unsteady.

" _Please_ ," she murmurs, grinding down against him.

Each thrust is careful, measured to avoid either of them slipping. It's a leisurely pace, steadfast, deep and absolutely fucking torturous. Though she softly pleas for more, he keeps up with his steady rhythm. 

One of Renee's hands comes to cup his jaw, pulling him in for an entirely too messy kiss. Leo doesn't object. He likes it like this. Slow and steady, but hot and intense. Her lips swollen and red, those deep green eyes boring into his while he pulls her down on every last fucking inch of his dick. The tips of his fingers dig into her back as she rises and slowly takes him once more.

Despite the warmth around them, he shivers as her teeth graze his neck. His hand slips from her hip down to her ass and he gives a firm squeeze, using her as a handhold as he dares to increase the pace just a touch.

Renee moans in his ear, all want and desperation as more water splashes out onto the floor. His head thumps back against the porcelain, a low sound leaving him in return. Gods above, he loves having her like this. The water makes things a bit difficult whenever they first get started, but by the time it reaches this point, any struggle is long forgotten. All that's left is the heat low in both of their bellies, the promise of that perfect ending.

Her breathing hitches, and she pushes into his thrusts almost frantically as her heat builds much faster. After a moment, she tightens down around him with a soft cry. She trembles against him as the waves of her third orgasm of the night wash through her, each breath sounding relieved as he pushes into her.

Leo isn't far behind. With his now dry hand he presses her face into his shoulder, dragging in another breath of her floral perfume. He's not really thrusting anymore, more gripping her and rocking into her. Renee groans his name out one final time, low and pleading, and it's all over.

He digs his nails into her ass, breath stuttering, his mind going white as that first sweet pulse of his orgasm hits.


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Catch** : 5. perceive fleetingly.
> 
> Similar:
> 
> perceive  
> notice  
> observe  
> detect

" _Shhhh_."

Leo kisses at the back of Renee's neck, keeping an eye on the darkened hallway. No one has come back this way yet and most everyone is too drunk to notice their absence. Still. She can't be too loud. He brushes another kiss to her neck, one hand held to her hip, the other keeping his pants from slipping any further down.

"We're bad friends," he murmurs in her ear, pulling back slow.

A sound leaves her lips as he presses back in, and he shushes her once more. Really, they should be out in the living room or the back yard, enjoying the little house party just like everyone else. They should both have a drink in their hands. They should be gathered around the fire out back to fight off the cold, roasting marshmallows and enjoying shitty s'mores. That, or they should be lounging on the living room floor, watching whatever shitty Halloween movie his best friend put on. They should be drunk and enjoying themselves.

Well. Drunk and enjoying themselves in _other_ ways. The two of them are perfectly content, happily intoxicated as they have sex in his best friend's bathroom with the door wide fucking open. Anyone could wander by at any moment and they'd be found out. Renee can pull her panties up and readjust her skirt with no issue, but there's no way he could stuff himself back into his pants, get his belt done, and smooth his shirt down to hide his erection before any lights come on.

Renee pushes back against him, grinding her ass against his hips. He's already as deep in her as he can get, but he grips at her hip and tries to get deeper anyway. A soft, pleased sound escapes her. For what feels like the thousandth time, he shushes her. He's going to cover her damn mouth himself if she gets too loud again.

"This is nice but it's taking forever," she whispers into the wall. He can hear the smile in her voice. "There any lotion in here?"

"I know. You know it takes a long time for me to cum when I'm drunk," he says, pressing an apologetic kiss to her clothed shoulder.

"Lotion?" she repeats.

"What for?"

Renee turns as much as she can to look at him. Though the light leaking in is dim, he can see this mischief glinting in her eyes. A pleasant shiver runs down his spine.

"You cum faster whenever I let you put it in my ass."

Leo glances around, still lightly thrusting into her. His best friend has a lot of shit laying around in her bathroom and it's hard to tell it all apart in the dark. While he was in here earlier to use the bathroom for one of its intended purposes, he didn't really look at anything other than the bottle of soap. Actually, now that he's thinking about it, there was another bottle next to the soap that he almost used by mistake. A little bottle of lotion.

There's no hesitation when he reaches over to the sink, dragging the pump bottle of lotion closer to them. Renee takes over on doing the work while he slicks up two of his fingers and seems to take a great joy in it, grinding down on his cock like it's the last time she's ever going to get to. It's a tricky maneuver, but he manages to slip a finger into her ass without having to pull out of her. The sounds she makes are appreciable, even more so when he gets a second in.

Just the _promise_ of anal and the thrill of the risk they're taking is enough that Leo can probably finish without actually having to put it in her ass. Just the two fingers in her while he fucks her, the moans she muffles into her arm, it's enough. But it's such a rare treat for her to offer it, and like hell is he going to pass up the chance.

Leo pulls his fingers out after prepping her as best he's able. He hopes it's enough, the last thing he wants to do is hurt her. The worst part is that he knows she'll take it even if he _does_ hurt her because she likes that kind of thing, that rough, painful kind of sex. She'll take it even if it runs the risk of causing actual damage. The cons of marrying a masochist, he supposes.

He reaches over and squirts two more pumps of lotion into his waiting hand. Despite the thick glob in his palm, he worries it's not going to be a sufficient amount of lube. Lotion is a lot different than the gel lube they use at home. Fuck it. If it's not enough, he'll pull out and use more.

Renee muffles a squeak into her arm when he pulls out too quickly. Deft fingers stroke over his cock, thoroughly coating himself in the thick, unscented lotion. He smears whatever's leftover on Renee's hole, pressing two fingers in once more just to make sure she's still ready. The startled, pleased moan is all the affirmative he needs.

"Hey, has anyone seen Leo?" he hears from somewhere in the house.

"Eh, saw him with a cigarette earlier. Think him and Girlie are still out there having a smoke."

He muffles his amusement into Renee's hair, lining himself up as something crashes in the kitchen. Her nails dig into the wall as the tip presses into her ass. It's so much tighter than he's used to, even with her forcing herself to relax.

"He better not be fucking her in my garage," he hears his best friend say, her tone laden with irritation.

 _Not in your garage, Kass,_ he thinks to himself as he slowly eases his lotion-slicked cock into his wife. _Not the garage._


	5. Peeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Peep** : look quickly and furtively at something, especially through a narrow opening.

Living with a roommate hasn't been all that bad, if Ren's being honest with herself. After reading dozens of roommate horror stories on Reddit, there was genuine apprehension at the thought of sharing her living space with a complete stranger. Or worse, having to move back in with her brother, sister-in-law, and all seven of their kids.

Unfortunately, three months before her lease is due to be renewed, she's informed of a rent increase coming. It leaves her options a little limited. Either she can downsize to a little shoebox studio apartment since that's all her apartment complex has to offer at the moment, or she can relinquish her second room and share a living space with a stranger. The press of a rent increase is enough of a push for her to interview a few people.

The first person she interviews ends up being the one she goes with. He's a tall, broad dude that dresses way too nice for these lower middle class apartments. He calls himself Leo and says he works at a bank, just long enough to put him through school while he finishes his master's degree. While he would prefer to continue living on his own, it's becoming too costly while also paying back student loans. He has no pets, no romantic relationship, and rarely stays up past 11. He's also willing to go halfsies on rent even though his room is a little smaller than hers.

Despite all of the horror stories Ren has read, it actually has been pretty great. Leo is a cool dude. He cleans up after himself, he's discreet and quiet when he brings girls over, and he's nice to her cat even if he does insult Old Man for being the 'ugliest, most inbred hunk of wheezing fur' he's ever seen. Plus, the few meals he can cook are elaborate and fucking delicious. 

She also enjoys the little game they've been playing for the past few months.

Ren is the first to do it, though completely by accident. With their front door hinges recently oiled and a police siren wailing outside, her entrance goes completely unnoticed. She kicks her shoes off and leaves her purse on the small table next to the door, giving a small glance around. There's a half-full cup and a handful of pocket change on the coffee table and his boots are next to the couch, but there's no other sign of him.

Brows coming together, she moves to the hallway. She can hear movement through is cracked door, but nothing else. Is he with a girl, maybe? Usually when he has a girl over there tends to be shoes and purses in her spot, and besides, his door is _open_. Ren tries to be quiet as she approaches his room, just in case he's sleeping or something. She glances at the mirror mounted just intise the door, and the first fucking thing she sees is his dick in his hand. 

Ren swallows hard, glancing away before finally allowing herself to look again. Aw fuck. There's no way she can walk past to her room without him seeing, not even with the door cracked. She takes a testing step forward, the sound deadened by the carpet.

From her spot in the hallway, it's fairly unlikely that he can see her. But she can see him clearly in the body length mirror situated on his wall. Leo's naked on top of his sheets, and absolutely touching himself. He's arched back, hand firm around his cock as he desperately jerks himself off. It's at the tail end of things, she assumes, because he tenses up almost immediately and lets out a small, strangled groan. A moment later, she sees the first thick rope of cum hit his chest.

She retreats to the front door as quietly as she can, repeating the motion of opening and closing the heavy door. She slams it this time, muttering out a curse as if she hadn't intended to close it so hard.

"'Sup fucko, I'm home!" she calls, taking her keys from her pocket and tossing them on the coffee table for the extra noise.

"Would it fucking kill you to come in quietly like a civilized human being for once?" he shouts back. He emerges a moment later in his pajamas, rolling his eyes at her. "Seriously, Renee. I swear, the whole fucking apartment complex knows when you're home."

"Nah, my shitty subwoofers do that announcement," she points out with a grin, as if she didn't just watch him masturbate.

_____

A week later, she's got on her shortest skirt and no panties, using the bathroom mirror for good angles. Frowning, she twists her body a bit, angling her phone to keep the shadow off of her exposed ass. Ren glances at the mirror over her shoulder, checking her phone screen to make sure the camera is lined up before taking the picture. 

She repeats the process a few times from different angles, checking with the mirror each time to ensure she has the shot perfect. There's a pretty girl that she's interested in, and the two of them have been sharing titty pictures back and forth for a couple of days. With how things are going between the two of them, Ren is probably going to be the first one to send anything below the belt.

For the thousandth time, she leans over to expose her ass. When she glances up at the mirror to check the angle, there's light coming from Leo's now open door and his shadow is darkening the doorway. Oh _fuck_. She thought he wasn't home. He didn't answer when she knocked earlier, but maybe he was taking a nap.

Swallowing, she frowns and readjusts. She'll finish what she's doing without alerting him he's been caught. With two fingers, she spreads herself open and snaps a picture. The next time she lines up another shot, she sees his shadow move to cross his arms, but he stays in place.

Once her little photo-op is finished, she smooths her skirt out and readjusts all of her clothes, ensuring nothing is hanging out. His door is shut when she emerges, though it pops opens just moments after she flicks the light off behind herself.

"Fucking finally," he gripes, crossing the hall. "I've had to piss for the last twenty minutes."

"My bad dude, I didn't know you were home."

The door closes, and she hears him huff. "I have midterms next week. I've been home studying for the past two weeks." There's a pause as the toilet seat is lifted. "Also, put on some shorts or something. I just saw _way_ too much of your ass as you walked by."

Ren laughs. "Sorry. It's stupid hot, man. Just trying to keep cool."

_____

It carries on like that for months, their little game. They're both well aware of each other by this point. It's no secret that they're peeping on each other, if it's even considered peeping at this point.

It's almost casual at this point. She'll eye his poorly hidden erections when they're watching movies together, watching the hard line twitch in his thin pajama bottoms. More than once, she's caught him staring up her skirt when she's sitting stupid on the couch, her uncovered vagina pretty much on display. And yet, they never say a word to each other about it.

Most of their boundaries go out the window fairly quickly. They burst in on each others showers, barge into each other's room without a care. Both have caught far more than a glimpse of the other, though they refuse to acknowledge it.

It comes to a head during his Christmas break. They've been living together for nearly a year, and their little game of chicken has been building in intensity for weeks now. Increasingly short skirts despite the cold, low moans from his half-opened bedroom door. There was even some subtle touching a week previous during movie night, though they both accidentally fell asleep.

Drunk off her ass, Ren scrolls through her contacts. She's been talking to another girl for a few weeks now, the two of them filling their empty time with nudes and conversation. It's a pretty sweet arrangement. Leo sends her a text while she's rereading texts to her lady friend, asking Ren what she wants for dinner. She shoots back an answer before going back to read the messages between her and her lady friend. The latest text from a few hours ago is flirty. The girl is clearly angling for an exclusively below the belt shot.

Shrugging, Ren tugs her shorts to the side and snaps a picture before sending it. No harm in it. 

Her phone is disappointingly quiet for the next ten minutes while she lays under the blankets, alternating between Facebook and Reddit. Did she wait to long to answer? Is her lady friend busy, perhaps? Scowling, she checks Messenger to see the last time her friend was online.

There's a knock on her door, and Leo opens it without waiting for her to answer. His phone is held loosely in his hand, and there's a concerned but amused look gracing his face. She glances at his phone, and draws in a sharp breath as the color leaves her face. Oh no, oh _no._

"Look. I know... what we've been doing? This game of chicken? I know it's not a secret. But I must say, you're being quite brazen this evening."

"That wasn't for you!" she explains, panic lacing her tone. She throws herself out of bed, reaching for his phone.

He holds it up above her head. "I'll delete it. But, it wasn't for me?"

"No, no, I-"

"Am I not entertaining enough for you?"

She pauses, confusion pulling at her brows. "What?"

Shaking his head, Leo slips his phone into his pants pocket. It doesn't escape her notice that he has an erection, tucked up into his waistband to draw less attention. He grabs her wrists, still outstretched for his phone, and walks her backwards. Ren's back meets the wall, and Leo pins her wrists above her head. The sharp scent of vodka hits her nose as he brings his face closer to hers.

"Has the game gotten so tiresome that you're looking for something more?"

Her lips part, trying desperately to find words- and failing. 

"Have I gotten boring?" He leans in, brushes the tip of his nose against hers. His lips ghost past hers, not quite making contact. "Am I not providing enough attention?"

Ren fails to answer. Any and all words dry up before they ever have a chance to leave her mouth. A bemused smile pulls at his lips as he grasps both wrists in one hand, trailing the other down her front. His skin is warm as it traces along her right thigh, toying with the edge of her shorts.

"Let's get takeout," he tells her, not breaking eye contact. His fingers dance under the hem of her shorts, curling up to stroke at her stubbled skin. "I've lost interest in cooking."

Ren swallows hard, spreading her legs in just the slightest as his fingers tease their way between her lower lips. "That- yeah. Takeout is fine."

"Great. And, ah, can I ask where your condoms are?"

She shivers as his teeth graze her neck. "Uh, my um, my bedside table. In the drawer."

"Mm."

An almost desperate sound escapes her as their lips meet. His fingers stroke between her thighs, pressing into her without hesitation. Leo gives a satisfied hum when they slide in without resistance and pulls them out, releasing her wrists in favor of working his pants down enough to get his dick out.

"We've been doing this for nearly eight months," he says when they break apart. He gives himself a few firm strokes, tugging her shorts out of the way as he finally releases her wrists. "I'm quite frankly tired of it."

"Thought you wanted to know where my condoms are," she points out, her nails digging into his shoulder as he pulls one of her legs up around his hip.

"I was doing the courtesy of asking." A whine escapes her lips as his tongue traces the shell of her ear. "Do we need one? I told you a while back I has a vasectomy years ago."

Leo doesn't wait for an answer. His lips meet hers as he guides himself in, moaning low as he presses into her. Renee willingly accepts it, pushing against him as the first few inches are slowly worked into her body.

"Bed's right there," she murmurs, tangling her fingers into his shirt.

"I know." A sound leaves her as he begins to properly fuck her.

 _I should have left my door open sooner,_ he thinks to himself, relishing in Renee's soft cries. _Or maybe I should have sent the first nude._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am, once more, a cock for ending this with minimal sex.
> 
> Alternately titled: And They Were Roommates (oh my god, they were roommates).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or hit me with that sweet, sweet Kudos button. I always appreciate it.
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out, though it's mostly unrelated content. I'm not active much on there, but I'll try to get back to you if you'd rather contact me there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
